Vale la pena
by Giselle Valle
Summary: En ese momento mientras era cargado estilo princesa por el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, en la calle mas transitada del centro ocultando su rostro en el pecho del menor para evitar ver los rostros de todas las personas que seguramente los veían no pudo evitar pensar en sakura, esa enana de lazos moteados era una bruja...


En ese momento mientras era cargado estilo princesa por el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, en la calle mas transitada del centro ocultando su rostro en el pecho del menor para evitar ver los rostros de todas las personas que seguramente los veían no pudo evitar pensar en sakura, esa enana de lazos moteados era una bruja… o considerando el aspecto tierno de la chica tal vez sería mejor pensar en ella como un Ada

 _´´Mikorin... tiene novio y aun así se pone amigable con otro chico''_

Esas habían sido las absurdas palabras que lanzo sakura hace un tiempo, pero justo en ese momento Mikoshiba no podía evitar pensar que, habían sido una predicción del futuro, Nozaki está en problemas... sakura es muy peligrosa, ¿Cómo es que aun no le a lanzado un hechizo a Nozaki?

 _-M-Mayu-_ Dijo con voz suave casi imperceptible

 _-mmm-_ Fue el vago intento de respuesta que le dio el menor para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba

 _-K Kashima es una chica, es decir, solo somos amigos, ella para mí es como una hermana-_ Dijo totalmente rojo, por estar dándole explicaciones a su novio

Cuando Kashima lo invito al cine el acepto sabiendo que su amiga terminaría usándolo en algún momento para hacer su acto de príncipe, lo que no se esperaba era que mayu, anduviese por la zona y de la nada empujara a Kashima a una fuente dejándola atónita y lo cargara como a una princesa sacándolo de la escena vergonzosa que había montado su amiga, solo para adentrarlo en una aun mas vergonzosa bajo la mirada de todos lo que pasaban por el lugar

Definitivamente tendría que pedirle a Kashima una disculpa el día siguiente, y por supuesto que acompañando a esa disculpa iría una buena explicación, su amiga no lo dejaría hacer lo contrario solo esperaba que a la chica no se le ocurriera correr el chisme, vale que amara con todo su corazón a Mayu, pero su pobre corazón no soportaría la precio de tener que contestar a las preguntas de todos los que lo conociesen.

 _-Lo sé, pero Mikoto san es solo mio y no debe dejar que nadie más lo toque, ni siquiera sus amigos-_ Dijo como si de el clima se tratase el menor

Mikoshiba había impuesto un nuevo record de sonrojos, su ahora novio se había tomado la molestia de formular una oración tan larga solo por él, eso era prueba inequívoca de lo serios que eran sus sentimientos, sin importarle lo vergonzosa de la situación, aprovechando el hecho de ya no estar en una calle tan transitada, se aparto de el pecho de su novio y lo beso

 _-Te amo-_ Dijo sonrojado con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _-Mikoshiba repite eso, mayu muévete cinco centímetro a la izquierda-_ Se escucho de la nada, rompiendo el momento mágico

Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba su… ¿cuñado? Con un block de notas que usaba para dibujar y un lapicero en sus manos

 _-Nozaki kun, eso no es educado-_ Intentaba detenerlo la chica parada junto a su amor platónico, irónicamente sosteniendo una cámara

… Ya esperaba que algo como eso pasara, así que no me moleste en regañar a Nozaki, o tal vez estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo, como sea, no voy a dejar que me arruine el momento

 _-Mayu, vamos a mi casa-_ Solté de la nada, muy seguro de mi mismo

Iríamos a mi casa y jugaríamos con mis juego… bueno, el se sentaría a verme jugar

 _-Mamiko ha sido corrompida-_ Dijo sakura lanzándose al suelo con dramatismo

 _-Yo, no necesito saber esas cosas sobre mi hermanito-_ Dijo Nozaki con una cara de total espanto en su rostro

Y pude notar como Mayu sonreía… Entonces note el doble sentido de mis palabras

 _-No me refería a eso-_ Grite lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escucharan en Canadá

Definitivamente, el salir con alguien era mucho para su sensible corazón… pero si se trataba de mayu podía sopórtalo

* * *

 **-.-RINCON DE LA AUTORA-.-**

 _ **Hola hermosos y hermosas, eh aquí con algo realmente corto, pero a la vez lindísimo (eso espero) se que el final no fue exactamente muy romántico que digamos, pero a que dio gracia? XD**_

 _ **Un saludo a G-Drago sama (espero mi rewiev) y a mi querida primita y correctora habitual Tara Kinomiya (la cual me mando a comer cof cof* ) que esta vez no me ayudo con la corrección, por lo que tal vez haya unos cuantos errores.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que agregar, bye bye**_


End file.
